


five things about wanijima akito(&agito)

by warfare



Category: Air Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warfare/pseuds/warfare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. switched on; a sudden clearness, a clarity; 2. a flatness bleaker than the one it replaced; 3. truth serum and limbs that won't listen; drunken 'i love you's on top of the world; 4. and when it runs out: we're chasing something we'll never catch; 5. you make my tongue loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five things about wanijima akito(&agito)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read back in the history of my munhead, you've seen this in its beginning stages. A series of five drabbles/vignettes. Each should be able to stand on its own (hence why each gets its own cut tag), but I think it works better as a fluid piece?

_1\. switched on; a sudden clearness, a clarity;_

 __Akito's progression is normal at first. He's a smart and agile little boy, but he's small; the changes in speed are hard on him and he's buffeted everywhere on windy days. He can see his older brother's hands clenching impatiently around his lighter as he starts on his fourth cigarette that afternoon. Akito presses his lips tightly together and tries the wall one more time. He makes it to the top but slips on the dismount; he grabs at a fire escape ladder in a panic, and it's enough to break his fall.

A month or two later his brother takes him in to get his tonsils removed. His throat hasn't been hurting but his brother always knows more about his body than he himself does, knows what muscles need what kind of exercises, presses slabs of raw meat to Akito's aching bruises. When they put him under he smiles sweetly at Kaito, waves weakly as his vision swims. "Goodnight, onii-chan. See you when I wake up."

When Akito is lucid again, months have passed. His brother doesn't look at him, stares at the gun he's cleaning out, says, "You had a bad reaction to the drugs. You've been pretty out of it. Shut the fuck up or I'm not buying you a milkshake."

The next time he puts on AT, everything is different. His reaction time is faster, his balance is better. Walls that almost killed him before are like walking up a low incline. His first chase is after a seasoned AT veteran, but Akito catches him in no time whatsoever. He imagines as he's planting his AT in the man's gut that this is the old him that he's destroying, and the tears and snot and saliva that leak out of his prey's eyes, nose, mouth - they make Akito laugh childishly. That night Kaito takes him out for yakiniku.

 

 _2\. a flatness bleaker than the one it replaced;_

"I don't want to do this anymore," he whispers. He's alone in the trailer and no one can hear him, but he whispers it over and over again like a prayer. He stares at his hands, at the dried brown under his nails, and his voice gets louder and louder. He scratches helplessly at the bars of the cage until his own blood mixes with the flakes of other people's. Sobbing, he slides down the cold metal of the bars, clutching at himself. He's injured his eye earlier in the day, and the tears welling up in his right eye never fall, caught instead by the eyepatch over it.

This is when Agito is born. __

_3\. truth serum and limbs that won't listen; drunken 'i love you's on top of the world;_

Agito doesn't like Akira particularly when they first meet; it's only after their first run, when Akira pushes ahead of him and takes them all on on his own. His attack style is different from Agito's, all power and choppy hits as opposed to gliding, darting, ripping, but Agito catches himself admiring it anyway. It's beautiful, in a simplistic, terrifying way.

"Don't steal my fucking prey!" he growls in the break room afterward.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, Agito?" Akira has been calling after him familiarly since they first met, but Agito can't bring himself to care. "He who stands around will have his food eaten."

He grins, and Agito matches it in spite of himself. This is the first person he's ever really liked. The next night he and Akira go after a crowd of fourteen. He only allows Akira three of them _._

 

 _4\. and when it runs out: we're chasing something we'll never catch;_

One night on a stakeout Agito looks over at Akira, who is half-asleep in spite of all the energy drinks he's been downing, and realizes suddenly that for the first time since his birth he actively doesn't want to disappear.

When he wakes up in a hospital bed after the battle for the fang regalia and finds his ribs broken and his feet bare, it's only Akito's desperate pleading ( _please Agito, no,_ he sobs to himself, clutching hopelessly at the sleeves of his own hospital gown like he's trying to stop a friend from leaving, _you promised you'd fight for me, please don't leave me alone again_ ) that convinces him not to. __

_5\. you make my tongue loose._

Ikki is always in motion, so he gives the impression that he'd generate a lot of heat. The truth is that his hand is cool on Akito's head. He's like a breeze without meaning to be, a cool breath of air on Akito's face. Sometimes when Akito crawls into Ikki's bed he entwines his fingers with the other boy's, presses them to his flushed cheeks.

Normally Agito is quick to warn Akito not to attach himself to dangerous people, but at these times he's silent. There's something like a small sigh at the back of Akito's mind, one he matches instinctively.

They both know that this can't last forever. Agito worries that Akito won't be able to pull himself together when they have to leave. Akito doesn't think about it. When he sleeps, he dreams of blue skies.


End file.
